For Love of Orange
by Eye of Providence
Summary: Summary in progress. Will feature... Lots of family angst parents survive sealing Twincest don't know 'bout lemons though Seal Master Chuunin Trials my original seal idea & Jinchuuriki knows Kurama Naruto Bloodline Naruto around Wave Arc you'll start seeing it hint: connected to family angst Orange Loving Naruto Lots a twists and turns in plot. Review writing. Need outside critics
1. Muse: The Greater Evil

**Sooo, this is my first fanfic. Please treat me kindly! Well, you can flame me if you want… you know what bring on the flames! I've always wanted to be flamed at! Just be forewarned that if you're too mean, I might cry….**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though.

* * *

**For Love of Orange…**

**Prologue: The Greater Evil**

* * *

Can one deep in darkness be pushed out of the shadows by another,  
entrenched in a one far more black?  
Or, will he drag the one closer to the light further into the abyss?  
What is the dream of the person clothed in despair:  
to help or be pitied?

* * *

**Whew, that was a lot of work! Well, there you have it, my first philosophical statement for this website and my stories yet to come. So, you probably know why I'm writing this prologue if you read my profile Accusatory Glare.  
**


	2. Prologue: The Night It All Began

**Well, this is also kind of a prologue… not my fault, the Yondaime versus Kyuubi and Tobi is just too stereotypical to pass up! Sniff I just want to be part of the herd, guys! Anyways, you can pass this part up if you want. I'm waiting on a couple things before I can really start writing this. And in addition, I'm going to summer school on the other side of my country for six weeks! ~Fuuuuunnn~ Ah well, at least I'm taking classes I want to take. **

**Note: I had to take this Prologue with me to summer school. I not only have new found respect for Fanfic writers, but am thinking that it's probably going to be easier to write during the actual school year then summer. Isn't that just great?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, and probably never will. Yeah!**

**Oh yeah, just so you know, a 'thought' is a thought. A "spoken" is a sentence said out loud by a character. And words without any of that is just an action, though it is all 1****st**** person so the reader is in the shoes of the character.**

**For Love of Orange**

**Chapter 1: The Night it all Began**

'It's all so quiet. No owls, no bats, not even those damnable crickets are chirping their usual blasted tune. Truly, how can those, those _things_ be so constantly annoying? I'll certainly never be like that and ever underst…'

"I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU FOR MAKING ME SUFFER LIKE THIS MINATO, DATTEBANE!"

'… Ahh, I stand corrected. The Uzumaki woman is certainly not quiet. And isn't she supposed to be in the Hokage's hidden cave so she can safely give birth? She isn't doing a very good job of helping conceal the cave's existence. Well, granted that the poor girl probably doesn't even realize the true danger she is in, considering the dead ANBU team that should be protecting the area is littered around me. They didn't even make a sound as I slit their throats. It was all too easy, the full Kinkaku Butai of Kumokagure couldn't have done a better job if I may say so myself.'

'Time to move on to the next phase of the plan. A big iron door is going to stop me, hmm? Hah, something like that couldn't stop even a determined chuunin, and I am far from the level of chuunin.' I let my chakra run through me, feeling my body fold into itself and become ethereal through the lone Sharingan shining red in the night from my white mask with ten black tails encroaching around the single eyehole.

'Kami dammit! This is taking so long! I might actually reach the end of my five minute limit at this rate. I can hear that girl screaming everyone's ears off louder than ever though. Can't blame her, that bijuu must be making her life hell by trying to escape. Well, it helps me, so give her hell Kyuubi!

"He's out, Kushina, Naruto's out!"

'Well shit, I'm running a little late. Ah well, all is still going according to plan.'

"Kushina, push, the girl still isn't out yet!"

'Oookay, that wasn't expected. At all. No faint idea of that happening. None whatsoever. Well, whatever, this changes nothing!'

'Spoke too soon again. What the hell am I supposed to do with both of the twins in my arms? It kinda makes for an awkward hostage situation. I mean, my initial plan of being a badass was going pretty well until the grandma and ANBU medic-nin hit the floor and I found myself holding the duo bundles of joy. Well, I can work with this.'

"Step away from the jinchuuriki, Hokage. If you don't, I'll drop the babies!"

'Well, that didn't really come out like I wanted it to.'

"Okay buddy, let's all act rationally now. Just because you're holding all the cards at the moment and somehow managed to waltz right through the seal barriers and consecutive metal doors, it doesn't mean you can't just give me my children and leave like a good assassin now, right?"

"Don't encourage him Minato! You're giving him the idea that he can win!"

"Honey, I'm working right now…"

'This is ridiculous. My inner need to be a badass has just completely disappeared. I _am_ badass, well compared to those two at least. Heh, age does have its merits.'

Springing into action, I drop the babies. As I pump my own chakra to speed up my movement I can see the chakra of the Kiiroi Senko blaze to life, the yellow energy as bright as the sun itself. Powerful indeed, just as it should be for a Hokage.

My Sharingan agitatedly spins, watching as the Yondaime slowly rolls into a dive to catch the wailing infants, and I find myself standing right where he used to be. Next to the weakened jinchuuriki.

Reaching into my kunai holster hidden by my black cloak, I throw a premade explosive-tag wrapped kunai at the newly minted father, forcing him to flee through his infamous Hirashin. There one second, and gone in the blink of a doujutsu eye. Putting my hand on the panicking mother, I start my own Jikukan Ido, feeling the world fade away only for me to be put back in the spot that I mentally willed and calculated: the sealing matrix which I will use to unleash my prize upon Konoha!

"What do you want?" screams the frantic jinchuuriki, trapped by the seals chained around her and the four rock pillars that circle the pool of water and small rock platform I forced her on.

'At least she didn't try to _bribe_ me to stop! Now that would have shown me she was just plain stupid. I mean, the Uzumaki and Senju line of the Rikudou Sennin are known to be a little on the dull side to the obvious, but they certainly aren't supposed to be outright retarded!'

"To unleash the Kyuubi and use it to destroy Konoha."

"… What?"

'As I expected. No need to tell her everything, just what she herself was expecting to hear. Anymore would be a waste of time on my part, as she could not possibly be worth the time of explaining the exact details to. She's a soon to be dead woman after all. And a recently christened mother too? What a shame.'

'The seals are doing their job; both I and the jinchuuriki know it. The chakra of the Kyuubi is being siphoned by the seals and then used to help break the seal externally. And, ahh, there it is.'

The Uzumaki's body is trembling violently as the Kyuubi's flow of chakra is starting to torrent out, akin to a river breaking a cracked dam. The kitsune's outline of red chakra is forming around her, and the black glob of chakra is emerging from her stomach ever faster.

"GRRRRAAAAAAHH!"

Not missing a step, I focus my chakra heavy with taint to my exposed Sharingan eye. Seeing the bijuu's chakra becoming even denser and taking corporeal shape I quickly mesmerize the bijuu, weaving illusions around all its senses with expert precision and finally smirk to myself as I see the trio of tomoe reflected in its crimson eyes.

Once more, I will use my space-time jutsu to migrate to the outskirts of Konoha, where the night will begin to glow red with fire and blood. But first…

The Kyuubi raises its massive claws, ready to pound the still living jinchuuriki into a splatter of scarlet similar to her hair color. But there is no splash of crimson, there is no blood.

"Stupid Yondaime."

'Time to let the dog out.' As I begin to appear inside the city of Konoha, I bring my hands up for another teleportation jutsu. Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram. Bringing my palm filled with chakra to the dirt ground, a sealing matrix spreads out and I mutter to myself my trump card.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

'Magnificent.' My eye searing the carnage of the natural disaster that is the Kyuubi into my brain, I cannot help but chuckle. Shinobi jumping high in the air with their chakra and sending explosive tags against the kitsune, only to be smacked back down by the large orange paw into the earth for their forbidden trespassing into the heavens. The roar of the beast alone sends the fools to meet the Shinigami.

'Finally.' Positive black and negative white chakra bubbles start evaporating off the Kyuubi like sweat, only to condense at the mouth for the ultimate attack of all bijuu: Bijudama.

With the black ball finally completed, the Kyuubi roars and sends it flying away, right at the symbol of Konoha itself. The Kage Mountain about to be destroyed, I watch entranced by the scene, only to see a blond figure in a white cloak on the mountain hold before him a tri-pronged kunai. Suddenly, a huge sealing array appears in the air, absorbing the Kyuubi's bomb. A huge explosion goes off, far in the distance from the village hidden in the leaves. I can only grimace, for while there is no doubt a need for a rearrangement of the maps, Konoha will for the most part be unaffected itself.

"Stupid Yondaime."

'Of all the thousands of skills that child could have picked, why did it have to be the art of seals?'

Channeling chakra into my Sharingan once more, I use my migration technique once more to fast travel to the petulant upstart.

Falling towards the Hokage standing on the Kage Mountain, I swing my dual kusari at him, chains rattling the coming of death. With a quick glance at my sickles, the Hokage throws his kunai out into the open air above the forest and flickers to his trademark tool facing the sky. Using his momentum, he sends his kunai down like a spear onto a giant tree branch covered with moss below and flashes gold once again to apparent safety.

'Foolish Kiiroi Senko, I'm already there.' Creeping up on the unexpecting Hokage, he suddenly turns and tries to stab me in the head with his customized kunai. Already prepared, the kunai passes right through my head and arm, only for me to become tangible once again and grab his arm. Using my Sharingan, I hold the blonde in a suction that will trap him in my dimension. Only for him to disappear faster than even my Sharingan can process. Using my chakra to sense his presence, I step through space once more to finish our battle.

Appearing before the kneeling Hokage, I taunt him with clanking sounds of my kusari's chains.

Contemplation runs across the blonde's poker face, sky blue eyes boring into my single Sharingan.

"Are you Uchiha Madara?"

'Well, certainly not a bad guess, but there's no reason to tell him my real identity.'

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Pulling back my hood, I expose my Uchiha black hair to just fuck with his head.

Narrowing his eyes, the Yondaime looks at my short hair and I can't help but grin and snicker silently behind my mask.

"You're right, it doesn't matter." And with that, the seal master charged at me. Throwing the tri-pronged kunai, I let it pass through my head and watch as blue chakra swirls into the enemy's hands and start to form an orb not unlike the bijudama of a bijuu. His infamous technique, the Rasengan. 'But it does not matter, for the Rasengan cannot touch me and as soon as I touch him, I can immobilize him once and for all with my doujutsu's time-space technique.'

Swinging my left arm and kusari at him, I feel the cloth of his blue shirt fringe against my finger. Only for him to disappear again and a huge amount of chakra push into the back of my cloak, dispersing any clothing I had on my back and drilling into my skin. I twitch in pain, knowing the real damage is not the skin that I managed to save from bursting with my space-time technique, but the internal damage caused by that sphere. It literally blended my inner organs, shifting them and causing my blood vessels damage that would be irreparable to a lesser shinobi or a killing blow to a normal civilian.

Jumping away through space, I glare at the man from a distance only for him appear right in front of me! 'No, he placed a seal on me also? When!' My mind races as he puts his palm on my chest, resurrecting a seal array that pulls at the summon contract between me and the Kyuubi. Without it, the Kyuubi will become untamed by my genjutsu, and that more dangerous! But in this current injured condition, I will not be able to bond the kitsune to my will without it killing me first… this is definitely my loss.

Before the Yondaime can try to finish me off, I teleport away, far away, and begin to work on removing his Hiraishin seal.

"Stupid Yondaime."

'The Hokage only has one chance at sealing away something as powerful as the Kyuubi: a jinchuuriki' A child could not handle the yin chakra yet; it would poison the child and possibly kill it! But with nowhere to place the yin chakra, the Kyuubi would be able to reclaim the yang chakra easily, so how does that man plan to seal away the fox… unless, no, he plans to sacrifice himself to summon the Shinigami? There could be an interesting consolation prize yet.'

Breaking from my respite, I tear through time and space to arrive atop one of the few buildings that remain standing and see a blonde baby boy lay quietly on a sacrificial pedestal. The currently greatest bijuu is being held back by golden chains and a giant toad summon, but the Yondaime and the Uzumaki woman is speared by a nail of the Kyuubi. Nonlethal compared to what my Sharingan sees at least. A floating white specter with a dagger clenched in its teeth hovers above the couple and grasps the golden chains bounding the natural disaster. Dragging the yin chakra into itself and the yang chakra into the baby, I see three black lines groove into both of the boy's cheeks. I hear the fox screech in agony as its soul is split apart, and grin to myself, waiting to see the same happen to the Hokage.

The ghostly being turns to the Yondaime, who is obviously scared out of his wits; after all his soul is about to be reaped. The Shinigami grins, its smile emitting pure malevolence and practically shouting to the young Hokage "Your ass is mine!"

Quivering in excitement, I watch as the Shinigami's smile turns upside down.** "My master bids that your payment is already fulfilled."** My jaw drops, and using the memory implanted in my head from my Sharingan eye, I read the kami of death silently resay that same sentence over and over again.** "My master bids that your payment is already fulfilled." **Well, nothing I can do about this. Teleporting away, I sigh and plan for the future.

"Stupid Yondaime."

**Well, there, my version of the birth/unsealing/resealing scene. As you can see by the twin thing, I **_**might**_** have twincest in the future! WHAT, TWINS! Yes, twins. You, you didn't skip my first **_**real**_** chapter did you? How could you? Just because I said you could skip it doesn't mean you should! I mean, it is my premiere as an author after all… anyway, I **_**probably**_** will have twincest in the future. Okay, it's more like certainly, but I have it all planned out guys! Don't know if I'm going to actually write a Lemon scene… I have no idea how to even start with that. I'll probably either do implied sex, or have to ask a lot of people for advice and get a lot of BS help even though people will try and actually be helpful. Sooo maybe things aren't quite set in stone yet, but I have a good idea of what I want! And as some other Harry Potter author put it, "It's My way or the highway!" Well, I'll still listen to you guys for suggestions. I'm all open ears! And why I have twincest? I don't know, it's just really **_**entrancing**_** to me for some odd reason. Heck, I don't even have a twin or siblings for that matter! I'm an only child, so hah! Must be some deep psychological shit… maybe it's my deep yearning for siblings showing itself by manifesting as a very **_**intimate**_** relationship in my stories and those I read. Whatever, just heads up for in case you're REALLY disgusted by that stuff. But I don't think you guys will be. I have reasons to believe that fanfiction readers/writers are pretty hardcore when it comes to stomach level. Tell me if I'm wrong. No really, tell Me. Tell me also if you're okay with my 'thought' and "speak" way of writing. I don't really know how to write thought bubbles… it varies from writer to writer. If you guys really don't care about the 'thought' bubbles, I'm gonna stop cause the distinctions between 'thought' and actions confuse me. Somebody, anybody, please respond!**

**If you're wondering why I had Tobi as the main character, it's because his Jikukan Ido (Space-Time Migration) is badass. I got the name from Narutopedia, and I don't think that's the real name for the technique as in it's a substitute name until the Manga reveals the real name. I always wanted to use a Naruto that had Jikukan Ido, but if we don't know next to nothing about the technique how can I use it? Well, I could make up stuff, but I don't really feel like it. I feel the truth is going to come out in a few months anyways. I'm patient. Okay, not really, but I already have plans for Naruto to use Hiraishin. But that's way in the future, as in 4****th**** Shinobi War time. No sooner, no less. Naruto is going to take baby-steps toward Hiraishin. Hehehe, foreshadowing. And you don't even understand the foreshadowing until the truth comes to light! Mwahahaha! I feel particularly evil today, maybe it's the hot city air and the pent up frustration of having nothing better to do... I miss my Xbox mommy, mail it to me? **

**I'm also hesitant to write. Naruto is at a big turning point; because whatever is in that dang scroll as of Ch. 592 is so important that Kishimoto is bringing back Orochimaru and talking about someone who "Knows everything." In addition to that, I don't know if it is just sucky English translation, but the way Tobi talked about the Juubi made me think he **_**is**_** the Juubi… holy shit what if Tobi is the Juubi! That would be huge mind fuck. I mean, most of us were pretty mind fucked already when Tobi wasn't Madara, and if Tobi isn't Izune or someone taking over Obito's body… holy shit it all makes sense now! Tobi is the Juubi in Obito's body! And if Tobi can be the Juubi, what if the person who "Knows Everything" is the Rikudou Sennin! OMG :p**

**Besides that, did you guys see the "Naruto: Road to Ninja" Movie 6 thing. I swear, Kishimoto must have read some fanfiction and saw how we're all into that stuff about the parents being alive. Then he Narutoized it. Well, at least it shows that Kishimoto knows what the ladies like! **

**Err, I changed one thing, and I'm pretty sure about the plot I want but I'm not sure how I want it to unfold… there is about two ways I can write this, and more diverging from those two main paths. I figured out one MAJOR plot problem I had, but I fixed it. I'm just reliable like that. What I really probably need is somebody to consult with on how to best present my story. So for now, ta-ta to you my friends. **


End file.
